Hurt
by loveislouder1995
Summary: Emily and Hotch are in a relationship. When Emily is called away on a case, Hotch stays home sick with Jack, but when Jack has a nightmare and needs his Emmy...what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** i don't own criminal minds, CBS does...but let me tell you if i did Hotch and Emily would be together lol

**Summary :** Emily is away on a case, and Hotch is home sick with Jack, but well Emily is gone Jack has a nightmare and needs his Emmy... what could happen?

**A/N:** so this is present day. Did everyone see the season 7 Criminal Minds trailer? its so good. Just go to youtube and type in Criminal Minds Season 7 Promo. I HIGHLY recommend doing that. This is going to be a two shot.

* * *

><p>"A dream has the power to poison sleep"- Percy Bysshe Shelley<p>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon and Emily was in the kitchen making Hotch some chicken noodle soup. Hotch had come down with a bad head cold. Jack was outside playing in the backyard. Emily and Hotch had been together over a year now, and had moved in a little less then 6 months ago. Emily couldn't be happier. She stood at the stove stirring the soup when her phone started ringing, it was probably JJ with a case.<p>

"Hey JJ, whats up?" Emily asked, with the phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear, trying to pour the soup for Hotch and Jack.

"We have a case in San Fransisco. 4 Murders, all 16 year old blonde girls. We will go over it more on the plane" JJ said

"Okay, what time?"

"Meet at the BAU in a half hour. So how is Hotch feeling" JJ asked with a concerned tone

"He's pretty sick, i don't think he will be able to make this case" Emily said. Saddened at the thought of Hotch staying behind

"Okay well send him my best and give little G-man a hug for me" she said smiling on the other end of the phone

"Will do" Emily said smiling "see you soon"

Emily brought the soup to Hotch, hoping that he would be well enough to watch Jack on his own "Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" she asked as she placed the soup on the living room table.

"Definitely been better, but i am alright" Hotch coughed " thank you babe. Who was on the phone?" he said sitting up to wrap his arm around Emily's shoulders

"It was JJ. We have a case in San Fransisco, i have to leave in 15 minutes. Do you think your feeling well enough to stay back with Jack on your own?" Emily said looking at the floor, feeling guilty for asking Hotch if he was capable of watching his son.

"Of course" he smiled at her

"I'm going to go get my go bag and then call Jack in" Emily said getting up and kissing his forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" he said smiled, blowing on his soup.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Emily was standing at the front door about to say goodbye to Jack "So i have to go on a case buddy, but your going to stay here with daddy". Jack ran and gave her a hug, he hated it when his daddy and Emmy went away on a case. He loved Emmy like his mom.<p>

"Okay Emmy" Jack said into the crock of Emily's neck as he hugged her

"And remember buddy, i love you do much and you mean so much to me. I'm always here for you no matter what" she said standing up kissing the boys head

"I love you too mommy, go get the bad guys!" Jack smiled, high fiving her. Emily smiled back.

"Bye babe" Emily yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>It had been a never ending day for Emily. All she could think about was how Hotch was doing with Jack, and his cold. Emily was sitting on her hotel bed going over the case file, but she just couldn't focus.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch was laying in bed, he had just put Jack down. He was exhausted, he didn't realize how much the cold would take out of him. He was watching some cheesy movie Emily had in the DVD player. It was some romantic chick flick. He started to doze off when his son's blood curdling screams woke him up, making him jump out of bed and run down the hall.<p>

Hotch swung open his son's door open. He saw Jack tossing and turning, still asleep. He hurried over to the bed side shaking Jack "Jack wake up" he still didn't wake up " What's wrong! Jack wake up!" . Jack's eyes shot open, tears pouring down them.

"Daddy she died! Daddy Emmy died!" Jack said crying

"Jack, sweetheart no she didn't. She's on a case catching bad guys" Hotch said rubbing Jack's back

"No daddy" Jack cried "I need Emmy!"

"How about we go call her"

Jack nodded, tears still streaming down his face. Hotch picked him up and carried him downstairs.

* * *

><p>Emily had just crawled into bed and closed her eyes, when her phone rang. Emily growled " Damn JJ, this better be good" she rolled her eyes "Hello"<p>

"Mommy are you okay" Jack cried hysterical on the other end of the phone

"Baby I'm okay, what's wrong?" Emily asked frantically as her son sobbed and sobbed

"You died!" Jack yelled. It killed Emily that she couldn't hug him right now

"No sweetheart you had a bad dream. I'm okay, I'm at the hotel with auntie JJ, uncle Morgan, uncle Reid and uncle Rossi"

"No mommy. I need you" Jack wailed

"Baby what can i do" Emily said, tears forming in her eyes "I'm not there"

"You said you would be here for me" Jack yelled

"Baby i know but i..."

"You lied to me!" Jack cried

"No sweetie I'm catching..."

"I hate you" Jack yelled and hung up the phone. As soon as the line went dead Emily's tears began to fall, she sobbed and sobbed all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** sorry this is really short! but i will probably have the last chapter up later! again sorry! leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** so here is the second part of the story. personally i don't know what chapter is better lol. but leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Emily had heard from Jack, or Hotch for that matter. She was still heartbroken about how the conversation went. The team knew to leave well enough alone when Emily was upset, but that didn't stop them from worrying about her. She sat at the back of the plane thinking about what it was going to be like when she got home, if Jack was still mad at her, what was going through his head. She stared out the window, replaying the conversation over and over again. I hate you, the words echoed in her head. She decided to close her eyes and try and get some sleep. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and before she knew it she fell asleep.<p>

It had been about an hour since Emily had fallen asleep. JJ woke her up once they landed back in Virginia. On the way back to the BAU, JJ insisted that Emily ride in her SUV.

"Emily..." JJ asked cautiously seeing the tears form in Emily's eyes "Oh Em, don't cry. What's bothering you?"

"Jack hates me" Emily cried. JJ rubbed her back trying to give her as much comfort as she could from the drivers seat.

"What are you talking about, Jack loves you like a mom, hell Emily he calls you mom" JJ said, tears forming in her own eyes at the sight of how broken her best friend was.

"He told me he hated me on the phone a few days ago because i wasn't there when he had a nightmare"

"What did Hotch say"

"I don't know i haven't talked to him" she said calming down "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry for crying Emily. It's all going to be okay" JJ said sympathetically

"Thank you JJ" She said looking out the window

* * *

><p>Emily was in her car on the way home from the BAU. She was nervous, she hadn't been this nervous since she was driving to Hotch's place the day she was moving in. Before Emily realized it she was home. She decided that it was best if she stayed in the car for a bit to gather her thoughts, but that was shortly interrupted with Hotch opening the car door. He opened the car door and kissed her deeply "I missed you" he smiled<p>

"Someones feeling better" Emily smiled

"You bet" he said grabbing her go bag "come inside"

"Mhm" Emily said slowly getting out of the car, frowning.

"Don't worry about the argument with Jack" he said, pulling her in for a tight hug

"Okay" Emily lied _

Hotch being the gentlemen that he is, opened the door for Emily. She walked into the house. It felt like she had just moved in again. Jack was laying on the couch watching cartoons.

"I'll take your bag upstairs and start some laundry" Hotch said kissing her. Emily went to sit down on the couch next to Jack.

"Hey buddy, what are you watching?" she said trying to coax him into talking to her. All he did was move farther down the couch "Is it a new episode?". He still never answered her. It was killing her that he wouldn't talk to her.

"Okay im going to help daddy make dinner". Jack just kept staring at the TV, Emily just sighed and got up

* * *

><p>They had just finished dinner and Hotch was doing the dishes.<p>

"Jack, it's time for bed" Hotch said "Emily do you mind putting him to bed?" Jack sighed rather loud.

Emily was sitting on Jacks bed waiting for him to come back from brushing his teeth. Jack walked into his room, right past Emily and crawled into bed.

"Jack we need to talk" Emily said some what sternly, trying not to get angry at the young boy. She was fed up with this behavior though.

"No we don't" Jack said as coldly as a 6 year old could be.

"Yes we do" Emily said "Why did you tell me that you hated me the other night"

Jack sighed rolling over "because you lied to me. Emmy you said you would be here no matter what, then when i needed you, you were gone"

"Sweetheart i was catching bad guys. You know if i was here i would have been hugging you and telling you it would be okay" Emily said, sincerely sorry.

"You weren't there, just like my angel mommy" Jack whimpered. Emily's heart broke when she heard that. She pulled the now small, crying boy into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart no no no, im not going anywhere. I promise you that" Emily had tears forming in her eyes "i love you and your daddy very much"

"You don't love me. If you loved me you would have been here" he cried into Emily's shoulder. Emily pulled out of the hug so Jack would look at her "Jack look at me, you are my son. Biological or not and i will be here for you no matter what" Jack sniffled.

"Really?"

"Yes really" she hugged him again

"I love you mommy" Jack smiled laying down in bed.

"I love you to baby" Emily said kissing the boys head and going to turn off the lights "sleep tight honey" and she closed the door softly

* * *

><p>"If you have never been hated my your child then you have never been a parent"- Bette Davis<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** sorry this took so long to update but school started yesterday and my aunt passed away this morning but , please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** okay so i dont own criminal minds we all know that blah blah blah i think we all get it...

**A/N:** okay so i know i said that the last chapter would be it but then i got some ideas from **Piseven** and i thought that it was an awesome idea so i decided to write it. It will probably be a couple more chapters! anyways this one is for **Piseven** :)!

* * *

><p>Emily's eyes shot open as she hurried out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. This was the 4th day in a row that she had woken up and gotten sick, and she couldn't figure out why. At that moment she felt hands rubbing her back and holding her hair.<p>

"Babe are you okay?" Hotch asked rubbing her back as she rinsed her mouth "you have been getting sick everyday for the last week"

"I don't know maybe its a flu. I feel sick, im tired and my feet and back hurt" Emily said well hugging Hotch . Jack walked past them in the hall and stopping outside the door. "morning mommy and daddy"

"Morning baby how did you sleep?" Emily said bending down to be eye level with him

"Good, can i brush my teeth now please"

"yes" Hotch said "me and Emily are going to get ready for work"

"Okay daddy" Jack said high fiving Hotch, then all of a sudden Emily yelled "Oh My God" as she stared into space. She got up and rushed off to their bedroom.

"Emily what is it ?" Hotch said following her

"Nothing, go away!" Emily yelled. Jack just stood there confused_ 'oh well'_

* * *

><p>Hotch and Emily had been at work for about an hour now, working on case files. Hotch stared down at her in the bullpen, he couldnt figure out why she acted the way she did this morning. He went back to his files. About 5 minutes later he looked back down and Emily was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ sat at her deask going through case files, trying to figure out where the team was going next when she got a knock at her door "Come in" she said looking up<p>

"JJ can we talk?" Emily asked

"Of course" JJ said putting down her pen "whats up?"

"JJ...i think i am pregnant" Emily said looking at the floor

"YOUR WHAT!" JJ yelled

"Shh, people are going to hear you" she said looking at the agents passing in the hall

"How? what? Emily it better be Hotch's baby!"

"JJ are you serious? IF i am pregnant, of course it is Hotch's"

"How?"

"Well you remember when we were on that case about a month and a half ago, when Jack got angry at me" Emily asked

"Yeah"

"Well the day that we got back, i went home and put Jack to bed and we talked. He forgave me and he called me mom" Emily said smiling at the thought "So after he was in bed i went down stairs and i was laying on the couch with Hotch and.." Emily looked at JJ laughing "I'm pretty sure you know what happend next"

"Oh My God Emily! have you said anything to Hotch, any symptoms?" JJ said smiling at the thought of two of her best friends having a baby together

"No i haven't said anything to him. And yes i have been throwing up everyday for the last week and my feet and back hurt 24/7"

"Come on " JJ said getting up and grabbing Emily by the arm "were going to get a test"

"Okay".

* * *

><p>The girls walked to Hotchs office and opend the door<p>

"Were taking our lunch" they said in usion

"Okay " Hotch said barley making the word out by the time the girls rushed out of the bullpen. _What is going on with her!_ he thought, _im going to find out._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **The next chapter will be her finding out if she is pregnant and telling hotch ! it will be up soon, sorry its taken a while school started and my aunt. her funeral is tomorrow so i will start writing the next chapter tomorrow. LEAVE ME A REVIEWWWW:)_  
><em>


	4. Authors Note

**hey guys i am so sorry that it has been a while since i have updated this story. i have actually had this typed for a while actually and just havent had the chance to upload as i have been very busy with school. anyways i just want to let you know i am going to try and upload in a couple of hours BUT thank you very much for reading this story and following it please keep reading! and ... if anyone has any promts or anything PM me :)**

**thanks again! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: okayyy so here we go chapter 4. i have to admit i never ever thought this story would evolve into more then to chapters but i am glad it has:)**

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ hurried back into the bullpen at the BAU and rushed into the girls restroom to take the pregnancy test. Hotch had noticed the girls return but hadn't paid to much attention to it since he was to absorbed by the case file he was working on.<p>

Emily was really nervous and she didn't know what to make of the situation yet. JJ handed her the test "Here, go and take it"

"Fine" Emily huffed but laughed at the same time. About a minute and a half later Emily walked out of the stall and placed the test on the counter.

"JJ, if it is positive i don't know what to do. I mean i love Hotch it is just i don't know if i can do this"

"Em, Hotch loves you, and Jack loves you and if you are pregnant you know that Hotch will be so excited and he will want this. It all comes down to the question of, do you want to have a baby Emily?"

"I mean of course i want to be a mother and have a family, and Hotch is such a great man and yes... i want a baby!" Emily said excited at the thought of having a little Hotch/Prentiss child running around the house

"Great!" JJ smiled hugging her "its been 3 minutes Em, you can look"

Emily took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test. She looked down at it, and looked back at JJ.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat at his desk working hard on the case files he had, hoping to finish them so that he could spend the whole weekend with just Jack and Emily, when he received a knock at his closed door "Come in<p>

"Hey"Emily said smiling as she walked into his office smiling. Hotch stood up to embrace her in a tight hug, and he went back to sit at his desk.

"Hey hunny, sit down" he said smiling back

"Do you have 5 minutes to talk?" Emily asked sitting down at the chair opposite Hotch

"Of course, anything for you" he said reaching for her hand across his desk "whats going on?"

"I'm pregnant Aaron" Emily said smiling. Hotch sat there with his mouth hanging wide open

"Your wha-?"

"Pregnant"  
>Hotch practically jumped over his desk to Emily to pull her in and kiss her passionately and hugging her, never wanting to let her go<p>

"You want this right?" she asked him, backing up to look in his eyes

"More then you will ever know, this is amazing!" he said placing a hand on her currently flat but soon to grow, stomach.

"Good, im so happy!" she smiled

"I love you so much Emily"

"I love you more Aaron" she said kissing his softly again "we need to tell Jack"

"He is going to be so excited, lets go" he said grabbing his files and her hand

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Emily and Hotch walked out of his office hand in hand to be greeted my a wide smiling team.<p>

"You guys whats going on?" Emily asked confused

"We know your pregnant princess" Morgan said smiling pulling her in for a hug, followed by everyone else on the team. They all stood there congratulating the couple.

"Wait wait, how did you all find out?" Hotch and Emily asked at the same time. Everyone looked over at JJ

"I'm sorry i was just so excited i had to share it so i told Garcia and well, you know Garcia"

"Hey! im right here!" Garcia yelled

"Well thank you all for the congrats but we are on out way to tell Jack" Emily said, unable to hide the huge grin that spread across her face. Her and Hotch began to walk towards the exit and in unison the team yelled "Congratulations!"

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled into the drive way grabbing Emily's hand "are you ready babe?"<p>

"You bet" she said smiling.

Hotch opened the door for Emily. "Jack can you come down here we need to talk. Hello Jessica, thank you for watching him"

"No problem see you soon" she said as she hurried out the door

"HI DADDY AND MOMMY!" Jack yelled wrapping his arm around their legs

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Emily said hugging the little boy

"Good, what do you need to tell me daddy?"

"Come sit on the couch buddy, me and mommy want to tell you something"

"Okay" Jack said as he flopped on the couch. Emily sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him, and Hotch sat on the coffee table across from him.

"So buddy i have never asked you if you have ever wanted to be a big brother"

"Yes that would be so cool, all my friends have brothers and sisters, i want one!"

"Well buddy, i have a baby in my tummy, which means you get to be the best big brother you can be"

"mommy you have a baby in you belly?" Jack asked poking Emily in the belly

"Yes she does buddy, are you happy?" Hotch asked moving onto the couch on the other side of Jack. Jack looked between Hotch and Emily and said " No"

Emily was hurt, and Hotch could see it when he looked up so he decided to take lead of the conversation

"How come buddy?"

"Because then i wont be Emmy's son anymore"

"Baby you will always be my son, even if i have another baby, remember i love you so much and you mean the world to me"

"But the baby will take all your attention mommy"

"We will have special time all the time i promise"

"Okay, only if you promise mommy"

"i do!"

"Okay! YES! now i get to be a big brother!" he said hugging Emily "Thank you mommy and daddy!" Im going to go draw a picture of our new family now!

"Okay buddy" Hotch said, and Jack ran up to his room.

"Well that was interesting" he said

"I expected it kind of"

"Why?"

"Because of the dream before"

"Oh Em, he loves you so much, you r like is mom remember"

"Yes"

"I'm excited for the baby Emily"

"Me too babe" she said hugging and kissing him "me too" she sighed closing her eyes and picturing what her family was going to look like when Hotch whispered in her ear "Emily will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHHHH CLIFFHANGER lol just kidding i will update as soon as possible i promise! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
